Bowser kidnapped Mario!...Again.
by Heiko Tarin
Summary: This just shows how bad I write in first person. >
1. The most messed up chapter in the world!...

Hirikan: Argh, I messed up this whole chapter, sorries!  
Luigi: Now the new readers will NEVER be able to read this.  
Hirikan:Aw shut up. Anyway, here's a brief summary of what happened in the first chapter...  
  
  
Luigi ran in side to find Mario burning up the house practically and yelled at him. Mario was pissed and threatened to leave the house. He did eventually and was kidnapped by Bowser. Luigi tried to warn him but he was captured. Hirikan:Well, I'm not that good at summurizing so that'll have ta do.  
Luigi: WHAT?! YOU PRACTICALLY RUINED IT! You--Uh oh. -runs off screaming-  
Hirikan-with clothespin on nose-: Always have a skunk handy with flamers. 


	2. Chapter 2:The Journey Begins

Author's Note: Kenji was found by Luigi in my other story. you should read the prologue of that one first before continuing on.  
Chapter Two  
Time Unknown  
"Unnnngghh..."I groaned, waking up in a chair. Trying to lift my hand up, I found out that both arms and legs were bound and I couldn't move. "BWAHAHA!"A voice laughed evilly."Now I have both the Mario brothers, one about to die, and one held captive." I looked up, still groggy. But still, I found out who it was, and as soon as I did, I snapped awake. "Bowser, you scum! You... AAAAHHHHH!!" I yelled. I felt as if fire went up my arms. " Ah ah ah, don't wanna make Bowser mad or else me send nasty shock again, and HARDER!" He taunted. I grimaced. Darn. I thought. I couldn't do anything, and now I'm about to die. If only I could have warned Mario quicker, then we wouldn't be stuck here. But then... WHACK! WHACK! The flat blade of a sword hit each side of Bowser's large head. With a roar, he was down. I saw the blade and gulped. I slowly looked up, from the ground to the person who saved me. Or should I say, yoshi."Miss me?" The gray yoshi grinned. He sheathed his sword, known as the Flaming Torch. The metal was blue, but it's shape takes on to it's name."Kenji!" I sighed happily. "Just in time!"  
"Yeah, for a turtle." Bowser was back up, rubbing his head. "All right, you've won this round, but you have to fight the rest of my troops! Different allies of yours will help you find them. You must win, or else Mario dies, and the Princess shall marry me! BWAHAHA!" Soon he vanished, along with the castle and us.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked!

Author's Note: Wow, I updated! Well, more sorriness about the first chapter, for those who haven't saw it, go look now. And I invented the shell boots for this chapter basically. They're for jumping on shells, if you haven't noticed. Ah well, here is the next chapter, Attacked! Hope you enjoy it. Better start yappin. -pushes the button- Oh yeah, I've given up on the -a things, like-a this. Takes too much time, and I'm sick of it.  
Chapter Three  
Monday, 1:30 PM  
We reappeared at my house. For now. "Well, where should we start?" Kenji asked. "Maybe at Star Summit, we could wish for help to find Mario." I suggested. "You think they'll help?" The yoshi questioned as we packed for the adventure. "Of course. Mario saved the world with the Star Spirits, remember?" " Yeah, I guess... " The conversation wavered from speech until Kenji broke the silence. "What are you packing, anyway? Sure looks like a lot." He was staring at the HUGE backpack I was stuffing. I counted down the list. "A hammer, some Star Dust, a few super mushrooms, 4 POW blocks, my shell boots, underwear, and--" "The Great King MooMoo?" The yoshi finished sarcastically. "No, actually, some Tic-Tacs." I popped one into my mouth. "Want one? Wintergreen flavor." He cocked his tail in amusement. "Let's get going, okay, Luigi?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Alright. Let's-a go!" I mocked my brother's motto. Or one of them, at least. We walked out the door, when just then-- "OW!" a voice yelped. "Black, that was SO uncool!" "Well, Red, let's see YOU try to put on your shell up here!" It came from the old oak tree with the tire swing. Rolling my eyes, I slid on my shell boots and pulled a POW block out. Sniggering, Kenji drew his sword but, all the same, cocked his long, spiked tail forward, in a fighting stance. "Okay, one, two... THREE!" The Koopa Bros. jumped out, landing in their so-called "cool" stance. "Hey! We're the K-k-koopa Bros.... Gulp, eh-heh..." Red's voice faltered, eyeing our weapons. Lunging, we attacked. I jumped on several with my shell boots, and when that was done, I used my POW block. Kenji fought with the flat side of his tail blade and sword. They all knocked out. When they recovered, they ran, and shouted in unision,"This is SO UNCOOOOOOL!!!!" Kenji and I, though tired, laughed and journeyed on.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
